Rise and Revolution
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: The world is on the verge of war. A new power has risen, an enemy unlike any before plans to take this world and resurrect an age old era. Hellsing prepares itself for a battle against an enemy greater than any they have ever faced. While Seras begins preperation to face her own worst enemy, a childhood friend whose ghost has come back from the dead to haunt her. AxS and WAR!


**CHAPTER 1: ****ATOM**

_**Authors note: **The beginning of my newest and perhaps one of the greatest of my fanfics ladies and gentlemen. This fanfic ofcourse will be especially unique for it will feature Seras as one of the main characters aswell as a character that has an interesting backstory thats connected to her. Im not going to reveal too much as its a story im sure all of you are going to enjoy, please dont forget to fav or review if you've enjoyed._

_**Full Summary: **__The world is on the verge of war. A new power has risen, an enemy unlike any before plans to take this world and resurrect an age old era. Hellsing prepares itself for a battle against an enemy greater than any they have ever faced. While Seras begins preperation to face her own worst enemy, a childhood friend whose ghost has come back from the dead to haunt her._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Year: 2021**_  
_**Location: LUNAR Base 2, Dark side of the Moon**_  
_**Mission: Locate and identify unexplained Lunar base anomaly.**_

"Sir, are you sure the signal came from way out here?".

"Definately, the energy spikes are almost skyrocketing".

"Hard to believe that as theres nothing here for us to see".

"It could be another technical malfunction".

"Thats the fifth one this week, what the hell has Charles been doing with our are we paying that old fart for?".

"Don't blame me that your superiors keep on sending me inferior tools to make repairs with".

"Your a mechanic man, you should be able to work with those kind of things regardless of whether their inferior or not".

"So you expect me to do magic with stone age tools?".

"Well you certainly look the type for the stone age". The one subordinate stated before the other gave him a good clonk on the head.

"Stow it you two, the eqiupment is working fine, im picking up the energy signature on my sensors. The signal is coming from right over that ridge, clear as day". The commander of the group stated as their vehicle drove on to its unknown destination.

The team was comprised of a small explolitary group of Astronauts that sat inside their Lunar land rover that drove across the surface of the Earths moon. They all sat in their space vehicle as it drove past dozens of the massive craters the moon was famous in possesing. It soon stopped its movements the moment the vehicle drove over the ridge the commander spoke of. Reaching a flat terrain that lead to a large chasm that sat deep in a small lunar valley. The team then proceeded on foot through the area as their sensors were detecting a large energy signature, thats source was originating from deep within the chasm. A total of 6 individuals walked their way into the chasm, entering into the deep crevice, lead by a young man who was followed by a younger female assistant. Next came 2 more assistants and a middle age looking man, followed by another assistant. They all marched and bounced their way down deep to carry out their mission. As they entered deeper into the area, the commander of the unit watched his sensor and tried as best he could to follow its navigations. However, his sensors kept on shortcurcuiting and following the directions to the energy signature was hard to follow. He tapped the item trying to get it to work properly as he started to grow slightly frustrated.

"Let me have a look". The beared middle-aged member of their group stated, taking the device in hand and quickly fixing it.

"Thanks Charles". The commander stated taking the item back in hand, happy that it was working properly again.

"Whatever". The man stated slightly annoyed and uncaringly as he walked off with his flashlight and moved deeper into the chasm.

"A regular asshole, isn't he". One of the younger assistants stated as he made his way towards his commander. "No need to worry though, he'll only be our pain for another month before we get to send his ass back to Earth". He stated rather cruelly with a mean smirk on his face.

"Its a shame though". The commander interrupted. "His been one of the best mechanics and technicians we've had. Its sad NASA went ahead and decided this career does'nt suite him and he should be transferred to some lab to be a janitor".

"What do you expect from someone who has a criminal record". The assistant uncaring and cruelly blurted out before he, the commander and the rest of the team continued their descent into the crevice.

They continued heading deeper and deeper into the dark chasm area, just as night upon the moons surface fell and darkness took hold. Luckily, the group had flashlights to help them see and navigate through the canyon.

"Sir, you gotta come see this". One of the assistants that was scouting ahead of the group called out loud.

Hearing him, the team quickened their pace and made their way to the scout to see what had made him cry out. In seconds the commander aswell as the rest of the team eventually reached him and suddenly their eyes widened at what they saw standing before them. Ever single member of the Astronaut team stood, completely baffled as they all stared up at a massive ancient temple that sat, deep, nestled and ruined within the chasm area they were in.

"What the hell is all this". One of the assistants called out.

The same statement reached the minds of each, other member of the group as they continued to stare. The building was very large and magestic in size, standing atleast 30 feet tall with a very pyramid like shape, possesing pillars and peaks. Awe struck, the team then began moving in closer to examine this new discovery. They bounced up and down as they made their approach and reached the small flight of stairs at the base of the temple. Upon reaching the steps, they moved past a pair of statues that were reminiscent in shape and design to serpent like creatures. Each group member continued to look on confused, curious and in wonder at how such a ancient relic found its way upon the moons surface. The assistants and commander carefully caressed and looked on at the ruins architexture. Soon they started to grow bolder and more curious before they all chose to walk into the entrance of the temple, suddenly noticing the gravity within to change drastically. No longer were they bouncing up and down, now they were walking and moving at a pace similar to how they moved on Earth. Baffled once more, they looked to each other and outside to find out what could have caused the gravitational change.

"What the hell could have caused that?". One of the assistants called out.

"Maybe the energy signature". The commander called out as he looked at his scanners and realised that the source of the energy they were searching for was emulating from deep within the temple.

"What kind of device could cause a shift in gravitational fields?". The groups mechanic, Charles asked as he felt his bodily movements become less constricted.

"Perhaps one of those Xenomorph Alien devices". One the assistants called out rather idiotically as the others stared at him with arched eyebrows as he amusedly shrugged his shoulders.

The commander continued his monitering of the scanner, to help him locate this strange device. He gave the signal for the rest of his team to follow after him as he began navigating his way through this strange temples hallway. Each member of the group looked on at the walls that surrounded, staring at the stone carvings and drawings that were intricately edged before their very eyes. The young female assistant, who followed her commander, stopped her movements especially to look at the strange patterns of symbols and heiroglyphics that were carved into the wall infront of her. She then noticed something very interesting and familiar about the markings. Her eyes widened then at realisation.

"Sir, look at this". She called to her commander who quickly made his way to her and looked up at the wall she pointed at.

"Sir doesn't this all seem very reminiscent to ancient Egyptian". She stated, noticing the similarity.

"I can't tell, I did'nt do history". He responded to her.

"I see some similarities to Aztec and Babylonian sir". Their technician Charles stated.

"Sir, you gotta come see this". One of the other assistants called out.

"What is it?".

"Sir, my sensors are detecting some new atmospheric fluctuations". He stated.

"What kind of fluctuations?".

"There seems to be a new atmospheric element in the air sir".

"What element?". He asked as the assistants eyes went wide and he looked up to his commander.

"Oxygen, pure, breatheable oxygen". He stated, completely surprised at what the scanners were stating.

"What?". The commander asked, confused before he moved to reach for the scanner the assistant held to check if perhaps it was broken or there was a malfunction, for what the assistant was stating sounded completely ludicrous. However, there was no problem with the device as it was working perfectly with no sign of misinterpretation or malfunction. The other members of the team crowded around the scanner and questionably looked to each other and their commander.

"But theres no plant life here to sustain any amount of oxygen". One of the other assistants stated in confusion.

"It does'nt matter cause my sensors are picking up large, breatheable fluctuations of oxygen that is being released into this very building". The other stated in defense.

"If thats true, then we could remove our suites and wed be able to-".

"That is out of the question, we still can't be 100% sure the sensor is correct about its indentifications. No one removes their suite or breathers until we run further tests and make sure the atmosphere is both stable and breathable". The commander stated to his group, not noticing Charles already, boldly preparing to remove his helmet.

"What the hell!". One of their members called out, noticing Charles ministration.

The rest then turned to see him just about an inch away from removing his helmet and protective gear. They all stared at him in absolute shock and disbelief and immediately moved to stop his attempts.

"Charles wait!, We need to run more tests!, What the hell do you think your doing!". The commander shouted out in alarm.

However, they were too late as he finished removing his helmet, exposing his naked face to the moons deadly atmosphere. Everyone held back a breath as he then inhaled what elements were in the surrounding them. Still in shock, they waited for him to inevitably begin choking the moment he inhaled . However, to their surprise, the middle-aged man exhaled normally and began breathing in and out the clean, sustainable air that surrounded them. He chuckled to himself and smiled as he turned his gaze to his group members.

"Need I say more". He stated amusedly as they all breathed a sigh of relief and the questionably turned to each other, wondering whether they should follow Charles example.

There question was answered the moment their commander removed his helment and breathed in the fresh air normally, to which they followed the example of. Removing their protective gear, each member of the group felt relief wash over them as they inhaled and exhaled the soothing, clean oxygen that surrounded them. As they all continued enjoying the feel of the fresh air. Charles moved to the side of the hall they were in as he noticed some built in air vents. A very strange feature for such an ancient looking architexture. He pressed his gloved hand against the vents and felt through his glove how the breatheable air was being filtered into the building. He observadly felt how the air came in and he immediately came to the realisation of a fact.

"Terraform?". He said as the others looked to him. "Whoever built this, was trying to terraform the moons surface". He stated as they all questionably looked to each other then back to him.

"But why, and who built all of this?". The commander of the unit asked.

"I don't know". He said as he moved to further examine the carvings upon the temple walls above the vents. "These ruins look over 5000 years old, and from what we've seen, it bares similar features to many early cultures and ancient civilizations. Not just the heiroglyphics, but also the architexture all seem to be a mixture". He ended as the female assistant moved to stand next to him.

"Do you think you could understand the literature?". Charles asked her.

"Barely, im not a linguist, but from what I can tell... the ruins were definately built by humans". She stated as the others confusedly looked to her.

"Thats impossible, mankind didnt possess any technology that allowed them to break through the atmosphere let alone reach the moons surface to build a pyramid here". One of the assistants annoyedly laughed out loud, believing both the female assistant and Charles were insane.

"True, but the evidence before us is way too real not to consider the possibility that perhaps somehow an early civilisation built this temple". She responded

"Despite that, the question still remains beautiful. How the hell did people manage to make it from earth to the moon thousands of years before the suitable technology was ever invented". He asked amusedly folding his arms together as the female assistant angrily arched an eyebrow at him.

"Only one way to find out". Charles stated interrupting their conversation as he then proceeded to enter deeper into the temple ruins.

The rest of the group arched an eyebrow in confusion at Charles actions. Especially the commander as he had begun noticing their technician was beginning to make descisions and actions without his conscent, completely disregarding his authority. Eventually though, he conseated and motioned for the rest of the team to follow after him. The group traveled deeper and deeper into the temple building, passing hundreds of carvings murals and heiroglyphics that decorated the walls around them. Charles obviously took point and lead the team, growing excited at what lay at the end of the road ahead of them. The commander was also a bit enthusiastic as from his sensors he could tell, the deeper they descended, the closer they were heading to the energy source they were originally sent here for. Soon they reached the end of the hall and entered into a larger room that appeared to have no exit. It was filled with carvings and markings into the walls aswell as a great pile of dust and rubble that blanketed the floor before them. Entering into the room, they all looked around, taking note of all the markings.

"Seems to be somekind of chamber?". The commander stated.

"A chamber for what". His female assistant asked.

"I don't know". Charles stated as he continued to inspect and examine the markings that were before him, along with the female assistant.

As they all continued examining the area, Charles's eyes left the walls and traveled down to the floor before him. Where he then noticed a symbol, edged into the ground and sticking out of the rubble. He moved to start clearing away some of the debris, revealing more and more markings, suddenly noticing something very interesting.

"Sir, look at these markings, don't they look very reminiscent to something we've seen before". He asked as his commander carefully looked at the markings and did see something interesting.

"Yeah they do". He stated as Charles smiled.

"Everyone, help me clean this up". Charles stated as he and the rest of the group began dusting away the debris.

The more they cleared the ground, the more markings and symbols were revealed before them. They soon noticed a familiar pattern forming before them, one many of them were taught back in highschool. After clearing as much of the debris away, all the members of the group stood back and looked on at the image carved into the stone floor.

"What is it?". One of the assistants asked as he, Charles and the others stared down at it.

"Its a map of the atom". Charles answered as the others questionably looked at him.

"How could they have known about the Atom". The commander asked confusedly.

"Humans could'nt have, im telling you guys its aliens, all of this stuff was made by aliens, its like my uncle always said, ancient civilisations were inspired by aliens, the pyramids were built by aliens, and this is all living proof". One of the assistants almost frantically stated.

"I dought it". Charles stated, continuing to observe the map, then noticing something rather interesting at its centre.

"It seems to be missing a piece though". He said, noticing the part meant to be in the centre of the Atom was gone. "The nucleus". He said before he starting searching around the area, looking for something.

"What are you doing?". One of the assistants asked.

"Looking for that final piece". He stated, rumaging through the rubble of the temple, desperately searching for the missing piece of the puzzle.

As he continued to almost frantically search for the item, one of the assistants moved to help him. The commander watched curiously while Charles cleared away as much as he could, while one of the assistants amusedly laughed at his efforts. Suddenly, they hit paydirt as the female assistant pulled out a spherical object. It was the size of a large fist and white in colour and appeared to fit the shape of the piece area that was missing from the atom map. She handed it over to Charles as he carefully looked at it.

"Interesting". He stated as he almost with glee looked on at the transparent looking artifact.

"Reminds me of one of them spheres they use on weegie boards to call upon the spirits of the dead". An assistant stated while Charles smiled as he looked on at the object.

"Or something far more powerful than that". Charles said as he then carried the orb back to the floor area, making his way back towards the Atom map.

"Charles, what are you doing?". The commander asked.

"Realligning the pieces of the universe". He stated with a smile on his face before descending down to place the sphere upon the area it was meant for.

Once it was placed back upon the map, the sphere suddenly lit up bright and began to glow a yellow colour, like the sun. They all watched as suddenly all the lines, circles and spheres that were carved to make the atom map suddenly began to glow and light up along with the orb.

"What in Gods name". One of the assistants stated as he looked on at the spectacle.

"Oh, I don't think imaginary deities have anything to do with this". Charles retorted as the lights continued to glow brighter and brighter as he stood upon the Atom map and smiled very enthusiastically.

"I have a bad feeling about this". The female assistant as the commander also started to grow anxious.

"Charles get away from there". He ordered, however, Charles was so overwhelmed and in the moment, he barely took notice of anything else.

"Yo Charles!, move it, that thing is-". One of the assistants stated, moving rapidly towards Charles before suddenly, as he stepped onto the pentegram, the lights from the orb grew and enveloped both him and the assistant.

The others instinctfully looked away and covered their eyes from the bright lights, before it dimmed and they turned their heads back, noticing both men had completely disappeared infront of them all.

"Sir whats going on". One of the assistants called out in slight alarm.

"Where'd they go?". Another asked as the rest of the group frantically looked on, concerned and wondering what happened to them.

"I don't know". The commander responded, baffled himself at his at their sudden and mysterious disappearance.

He then checked his scanners and detection equipment to try and see if he could maybe locate their signals. However, the only signals he could pick up, was his and the remaining members of his team. Not, the two missing individuals.

"Were they dead?". He asked himself, concerned, not noticing a small rumble emulating beneath both him and the remaining members of his groups feet.

The rumbling continued on, steadily growing larger and larger, as they soon felt it. Unfortunately, they were too late as all the walls around them began to shake and the orb light for the atom map continued to glow.

"What!?". The commander stated as he looked above his head to see the ceiling and walls around them begin to crumble.

"Oh shit!, everyone move it, the chambers collapsing, move!". He shouted to the rest of his team and they all frantically began running to evacuate themselves from the area.

They ran out into the halls and other areas of the temple, trying desperately to escape the rubble as it continued to collapse on top of their heads. They quickly placed their protective helmets on as they prepared to step outside. However, suddenly, the entrance collapsed as the pillars for it came tumbling down, blocking their escape.

"The exits blocked sir!". One of them screamed out in panic as the ground continued to quake beneath them and rubble kept on falling ontop of their heads.

"Double back, there has to be a exit somewhere". The commander frantically stated as he lead them all back through the halls, desperately searching for a way out.

He suddenly noticed an opening and quickly went to try and reach it, signalling the rest of his group to follow after him. They were just about to reach the exit, when one of the pillars in the building collapsed, blocking their escape again. They attempted to turn and run in the other direction, but their attempts to flee were stopped when a wall collapsed and trapped them. They tried to move around it, but all the rubble and debris blocked their attempts. Suddenly, the commander looked up to see the ceiling above their heads begin to crumble and descend towards them.

"Oh God". The commander stated before he and the rest of his team screamed out as the object collapsed ontop of their heads, crushing and killing them all.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**Year: 2032**  
**Location: British national bloodbank, London District**

The massive sound of an explosion was suddenly heard that shattered the otherwise peaceful evening of that night in London. Fire and smoke erupted into the air as the source of the explosion, one of the newly arrected bloodbanks that resided in the city was set alight. Just as fireman and the authorities arrived on the scene, 6 figures were seen rapidly running away from the building. The individuals, quickly made their way into an alley where they hid and breathed heavily as they cocked the firearms they were carrying.

"You sure you got them both boss?". The youngest member of the group asked his leader frantically as sweat dropped from his head.

"If not, it certainly slowed them down". He responded, trying to calm his comrade, though still worried himself.

Suddenly the wall that was near them was blasted open, sending bricks and shrapnal hurteling towards them. All 6 of them quickly took cover and tried to evade the blast, but it was too strong, and knocked them all away from their hiding places. Collapsing on the ground, they all looked up to see the visage of a woman standing before them with two massive explosive rifles in hand.

"Evening gents!". Seras Victoria said with glee, cocking both her weapons as the vampires she was hunting scrambled before her feet.

"That was'nt very nice you know, blowing a bomb up in a lady's face like that". She said as she smiled and the black tinted glasses she was wearing gleamed brightly, along with her crimson vampiric eyes that were behind them.

"Damn bitch". One of the vampire's spat out before drawing out his gun.

However, before he could fire the weapon, Seras quickly blasted his head off, sending his brains splattering across the alley. The other vampires did'nt take much notice before they fired their weapons at her. Dropping her own firearms, Seras leaped into the air and extended her shadow arm into a large scythe she used to cut the first two infront of her in half. The remaining 3, continued to fire their weapons as Seras used her shadow arm to create a shadow barrier their weapons could'nt penetrate through. Smiling and taunting at them mischiviously.

"Todd, Jason, Run". One of them roared out, pulling an object out of his pocket.

Seras looked on as he tossed a grenade at her. She quickly jumped before firing her gun at the bomb, but it still went off, creating another explosion. The force and strength of which, sent Seras flying, even with her barrier still up and bashed her against the walls. Fire and broken stone littered the area she was in when it was over. After a few moments, she sat up, feeling her sores and broken bones slowly heal before picking up her shades shed dropped aswell as her firearms.

"Well, that was fun". Seras said playfully, getting back onto her feet, noticing the remains of the vampire who had tossed the bomb at her, was lying on the ground, dead as he had tried to escape the flames and failed.

Though also grumbling that the other remaining two had used the opportunity of her being knocked unconscious to escape from her.

"Hardly Police-girl". She then heard the sound of her masters voice call out as he materialised through the walls and appeared before her as she annoyedly looked up at him.

"Master, when are you going to stop calling me that". She stated, showing off her disdain of him always calling her by her pet name.

In response, Alucard simply sighed before walking over the rotting corpses of the vampires shed just finished.

"When you've quite being so careless in conflict". He said very amusedly as she sharply looked at him.

"Excuse me master". She asked annoyedly as she lifted her glasses up to look at him.

"Allowing one of those 3 weaklings to toss a grenade at you and not have the marksmenship to blast it before it immobolizes you. Had it been a dagger, im sure it would have pierced your heart, then where would you be. Remember, you only have one life in you". He said grinning cruelly to Seras as she annoyedly snarled back at him.

"He took me by surprise that time, plus if I remembered correctly, even you could'nt withstand a grenade launched at you master". She retorted boldly, before her master tsked.

"True, but even if they did catch me by surprise, I would'nt stay knocked out long enough for my remaining targets to escape". He stated as Seras annoyedly sighed.

"Master, bombs have gotten better in the past few decades, the weapons humans have created nowadays are alot harder to combat against". She whined before Alucard amusedly chuckled at her.

"Whether its gotten better or not, it should'nt matter policegirl. As a vampire, and of my bloodline, you should be far better than that". He stated as Seras sheepishly bent down.

"By now, im pretty sure the escapes are propably more than a mile away, tsk tsk tsk, your getting sloppy police-girl. But what do I expect from you after all these years of my absence".

"Hey, thats not fair master, and for your information, I ran Hellsing perfectly in your absence!". She screamed out as he continued to amusedly stare at her.

"Yes, and im sure all that hard work helped you bribe Integra and the council into helping you get that pink pile of wheels you keep drooling over". He stated making her jaw drop.

"Hey, is it wrong that after all the hard work I put in, the least people can give me is a nice pink sports car. Afterall, I don't get much of a salary, a night off, paid leave, or even a vacation. I don't even complain about it (_much_). Am I not derseving of atleast one luxury". She whined to her master that sighed.

"There are some things you'll have to learn to live without Seras. Also, im starting to think all these luxuries your spoiled with are beginning to soften you up and make you slip up on your missions. Perhaps I should discuss with Integra on whether or not to dismantle your precious vehicle and sell it for spare parts". Alucard suggested, making Seras nearly scream out in terror.

"Hellsing is afterall facing financial problems, and id really like to help Integra lighten her burden by-

"Hold it master, ok, maybe we can reach a compromise here, I mean, I haven't really slipped up that badly". Seras pleaded as she kneeled at her masters feet with puppy eyes.

"Not yet?, but I think we need to prove your worthiness of the vehicle". He stated as Seras arched her eyebrow.

"A simple game of who kills the vampire escapes first. If you manage to outpace and beat me to the targets and dispatch them before me, maybe ill consider letting you keep your little toy". Alucard stated pulling out his casual as Seras whined.

"No way, you'll cheat, I know you will **and** you have unfair advantages over me". She screamed out in protest.

"Its either that or your vehicle is scrap". Alucard stated before he suddenly disappeared from her sight.

Seras at first simply blinked before she frantically began searching around, just as she felt the presence of her sire loom over her again, feeling a very mischivious aura surrounding him..

"The clock is ticking policegirl, youd better start moving soon, or ill be less than a quarter from them before you make your descision". He stated deviously in her head before leaving her as her eyes widened in fear.

"NOnononononnonono!". She screamed before rapidly running off at high speed to hopefully intercept the targets before her master _**AND SAVE HER BEAUTIFUL LADY PINK!**_.

* * *

The vampire survivors Jason and Todd kept on running at high speed, as fast as their legs could carry them. Heading past dozens of streets, before running inside one of the construction buildings. They ran for what seemed like hours through the concrete maze, before halting and sealing themselves in one of the completed rooms. Quickly barricading the door, they both stood back to reload their weapons, preparing to make one final stand. Both individuals were scared wittless and were hoping neither of Hellsings vampires would find them here. This was not how they were expecting things to go this evening. The mission was suppose to be quick and simple, yet, somehow, the Hellsing vampires had outwitted them. Atleast they get a chance to go down fighting, instead of being dissected like frogs and examined by... _**him**_. They both thought out, cocking their weapons, to focused with what might attack them from the front to notice, someone... or something was standing right behind them.

"Seems this adds more meaning to the phrase trapped, like rats in a maze". The two heard a voice call out from behind them and stiffened at its familiarity.

Suddenly, a strange gunshot like sound was heard that immediately brought one of the vampires to their knees. The one vampire, Jason looked to his side and watched in horror as his friend, Todd fell to the ground. With the upper half of his body completely incinerated and the rest of him, shredded to pieces.

"Todd... Todd!". He called out in alarm as he watched his friends remains collapse to the ground and soon disintegrate into nothing.

Terror mauled itself onto his face as soon nothing, not even bones were left behind of his friend. Whatever had been shot at him, acted like acid and completely dissolved the vampire's entire form. His eyes widened as Jason slowly turned around to follow the source of the shot that had killed his friend. He turned to see a tall, handsome looking man, dressed in black clothing with tanned coloured skin, a moustache and goatie with a shaven beard upon his face standing behind him. His hair was long and black in colour, going past his shoulders and double knotted into a pony tail. His eyes were amber in colour, but were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. Jason stared at the man, as if he was looking at death himself and became absolutely paralysed with fear at the familiar visage of the man that was standing not 7 feet away from him.

"You". Jason stated in fear as he stared at the man and dropped his weapon in complete terror, as if he knew the person standing infront of him and had reason to fear him.

Growing frantic, Jason screamed out in alarm before he bagen quickly removing his barricades and tried to flee from the room. However, in his uncoordinated state, Jason stumbled and fell onto his body, just as the man followed after him and chuckled. As Jason layed on the ground, he continued to stare up at the man in absolute terror. Too terrified to hear or take notice of the clicking sound a gun made thar was pointed at him. The moment that sound was heard, the cruel smile that was upon the man that was standing infront of Jason's face, was immediately removed and replaced with a scowl.

"Seems this is my lucky day". Alucard stated as he pointed his weapon at the vampire, basically not noticing the human that was standing infront of him.

"Why are always annoyances pestering me" The man annoyedly stated as Alucard caught sight of him and sighed in annoyance aswell.

"Out of my way human, unless you want to be turned into a miserable little ghoul". He stated, grinning to reveal his own set of vampiric fangs to try and detir the man and make him leave the area.

"Dont you have children who need a boogey-man to scare them into bed, run along old man, this target is mine". The man stated in response, dettiring Alucard and making him snarl in anger.

"Excuse me?". Alucard asked, offended as he scowled at this humans snark comment.

"Well now, seems your both deaf and dimwitted aswell... Alucard". He stated insultingly and making Alucards eyes sharpen at the fact that he knew his name.

Suddenly, within a split second, Alucard moved at incredible speed to grab hold of the man by his throat and hold him up against the walls. Shoving the vampire escape out of the way as he assualted the man.

"What did you say to me". Alucard stated angrily as he gripped the man visciously by his throat and stared at him with a pair of large, hellfire glowing eyes.

However, despite the situation he was in, the man just continued to stare back at Alucard, unaffraid and unintimidated. As he engaged with the individual, he was to occupied to notice Jason get up and runaway from them both. Something that did not escape the gaze of the man as even though Alucard was holding up in the air, he could still see the boy run off.

"Oh now look you made me loose my assessment". The man stated slightly annoyed.

"And you just spoilt an otherwise enjoyable hunt little man". Alucard angrily retorted as he glared into the face of the man he was holding as he foolishly smirked back at him.

It was then Alucard suddenly noticed something peculiar, he could'nt put his finger on it, but for some reason, he felt a bit of familiarity as he looked on at the man. As if he had seen his face somewhere before.

"Don't I know you?". Alucard asked looking on at the mans very familiar looking face.

"A little more than you should fallen king". The man stated in response and Alucards eyes flared up with anger.

"You really should know better than to test my temper human, especially if you know who I am". He hissed out visciously as his grip around the mans throat tightened.

"Nice grip, let me show you mine". The man stated before grabbing a hold of Alucards hand.

Alucards eyes then widened as suddenly, this mere human before him crushed his fingers and palm in a split second with tremendous strength. Litterally powdering the bones that held up his own hand. Gasping out at the sudden and excruciating pain of the assualt, Alucard staggered back, releasing the man from his grip and clutching his broken hand as he waited for it to regenerate and heal. He then heard a chuckling sound as suddenly, the man grabbed Alucard by his throat and tossed him into the concrete walls, forcing rubble and debris to collapse ontop of his head. Partly beatan and immobolised, the man triumphantly stood over the rubble, chuckling to himself, before walking off.

"Ill give him one minute to get out of that fickle, enjoy the rest of your evening "No-Life-King". He stated in amusement as he walked off to further pursue the vampire escape himself.

* * *

Jason continued to run his way through the construction site. Screaming for help as his new pursuer, Seras caught up and chased after him. Seras smiled with glee, happy she was going to catch him before her master and thus save her car. She fired several warning shots at him, making him aware that if he did'nt stop his retreat, she was going to eventually kill him. He unfortunately kept on running nonetheless and the moment they were on a flat open area of the construction sight, Seras kneeled, took aim and fired. Jason howled loud in pain as the shot Seras fired hit his leg and the bullet went right through the bone, snapping it in half, basically making his leg completely useless. The vampire boy then fell flat onto his face as he cried out in pain. As he clutched his broken limb, Seras leaped up and landed near him. He looked up at her terrified as she slowly made her approach towards him, cocking her weapon so she could obviously fire again. Her true vampiric eyes glowed like blood rubies and her teeth were sharpened like a sharks as she smiled. The visage Jason was looking upon that stalked towards him, revealed a very demonic side of the otherwise innocent, playful and beautiful girl most people knew. Upon seeing this terrifying aborition stand, towering over him, Jason immediately sensed his untimely demise. Closing his eyes, Jason prepared himself for the worst of what Seras was about to do to him.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!". Jason heard the loud scream of instead of a gunshot.

Arching his eyebrows, he opened his eyes to look up and see Seras dancing for joy as if she was at a disco.

"Oh yes, ah hah, my car is saved thats rights, oh yeah, ah hah, im still badass yeah!". She cried out for joy as Jason confusedly looked at her as she continued to dance and cry out, while he layed there, bleeding and crippled.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Seras". She suddenly heard a voice call out, interrupting and putting a halt on her victory dance.

Raising an eyebrow, Seras looked down at Jason who stared up, absolutely terrified at something that stood, right behind her. Reacting quickly, Seras turned around and in a flash, grabbed the person standing behind her and slammed him to the ground with tremendous force. She triumphantly rubbed her hands clean as the man grunted as he kneeled on the floor. Laughing to herself, Seras suddenly heard him chuckle at her before speaking.

"I admit, I allowed that one, only because I like you little girl". He stated as Seras arched an eyebrow.

"Huh, why is the world full of perverts who only see a pair of tits and a pussy when they look at me". Seras annoyedly stated, before she prepared to throw her leg into the face of her would-be molester.

However, despite the strength, speed and ferocity of the assualt she unleashed, her eyes widened like saucers when he blocked her attack by grabbing her oncomming leg and held it firmly in his grasp.

"Most men will have primitive vision like that dear Seras _**But Not Me**_". He stated deeply as he stood up, released her leg and the light finally revealed his face to Seras.

Just before she was about to launch another attack, she stopped her movements the moment she saw his face. Her body became paralyzed like stone and a look of absolute shock and terror mauled itself upon her face the moment she saw that all too familiar face this man possesed. Standing up straight, the man rubbed his chin and creaked his stiff neck before moving slowly towards her.

"Not bad for a first try Seras, you've improved from the last time I saw you. However, be a bit respectful, cause the next move you make, I promise, you will never get a chance to do again". He said deathly seriously as in fear, Seras dropped her weapons as he stood infront of her very close, with his face only a few inches from hers as she looked on, terrified at him.

"Hello Seras". He stated, nearly making her scream out in fright.

"It can't be". She whispered out, still gripped in fear as he stared back at her and nearly laughed in her face.

"Oh but it is dearest Seras, those nocturnal orbs of yours don't decieve you old friend, afterall who'd know the visage of this face better than you dearest Seras". He retorted.

"Its not true, you can't be...". She trailed off as he continued to stare down at her.

"Oh but I can be dearest Seras". He hissed before grabbing her hand as Seras cringed and he pressed the palm of her hand against his chest, under his heartbeat.

"Feel it Seras, a heartbeat, this is no dream or nightmare, this is real. Feel my heartbeat Seras, something I believe your body can no longer perform am I correct... Draculina". He stated to her as Seras cringed and tried to move away from him, terrified at this, for her worst nightmare had come finally come true.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun being cocked was heard as Seras looked behind the man's form and saw the red shroud of her master pointing his weapon at the back of the mans head. Despite knowing the weapon was pointed at his skull, the smirk on the individuals face never faultered. He instead let go of Seras's hand and released an annoyed sigh before turning around to come face to face with Alucards Casual.

"Do you mind, im in the middle of a conversation here". He stated as Alucard angrily glared at him.

"Get away from my fledgling so I don't spread your obnoxious brains all over her when I pull the trigger". He dangerously stated.

"I believe you and your fledgling have bigger things to worry about than me". The man stated before he extended his hand and pointed at the spot where the vampire escape, Jason was lying.

Seras followed his finger and her eyes went wide when she realised, Jason had somehow managed to escape and run off, despite his limb from their site. She frantically looked around just in time to see him limp away not 20 metres away from them.

"There he goes!". She stated, getting back onto her feet to chase after him.

Despite the possible escape of their target, Alucard continued to point his weapon and stare straight into the eyes of the man before. Basically focused solely on this individual with the intent to let loose the bullet cocked within his weapon.

"Oh no you don't". Seras said as she was just about to catch up to Jason and bring him down.

Suddenly, however, her movements were haulted when a rain of gunfire was shot at her. She instantly took cover and tried to evade the rapid fire. Looking up and hearing a rumbling sound, Seras suddenly saw two helicopters appear out of nowhere. One of which had a massive gattling gun that was firing powerful armour piercing bullets. The type too strong and destructive even for her to withstand. Alucard looked up in surprise at the display as the man amusedly smiled while looking on at the flying machines. Despite the situation though, Alucard refused to engage these new individuals and was thus too focused on the man before him, deeming him the larger and more important threat. As Seras continued to take cover and futilly fire back at her enemy, one of the helicopters landed and immediately the passangers helped Jason into the machine as it began to fly off.

"What!?". Seras stated in shock, noticing this.

She then angrily growled before using her shadows to create a pair of batlike wings in order to fly off and chase after them. However, the other helicopter that was already engaging with her, suddenly launched a missle straight at her, just as she took off. Seras luckily saw it comming and quickly evaded the object, however, the prejectile still detonated, producing a in air explosion and shockwave that knocked Seras right out of the sky and made her plummit to the ground. With her immobolised and Alucard distracted, the pilots of both airial vehicles flew off safely to unknown destinations, completely evading their pursuers.

"Ouch". Seras mumbled as she rubbed her sore head after taking the heavy fall she endured.

Sitting up, she masaged her sore limbs as Alucard snarled in anger at their targets escape, while the man chuckled back at him.

"Like I said, you have bigger things to worry about than me". He stated as Alucard continued to point his weapon at him.

"True, but atleast ill have your blood to perhaps make up for this bumbling". Alucard dangerously said as he prepared to fire his weapon while the man still continued to smile at him.

"I beg to differ **Think fast !**". He stated before quickly pulled a device out of his pocket and held it up to Alucards face.

Alucard could'nt get a good look at it because suddenly, a loud flash of light exploded from it. The light was so extreme and bright, it forced even Alucard to fall onto his back and cover his eyes from its intensity. This light grenade this man unleashed was brighter than the sun and even Seras who was a few metres away from its blast to cover her own eyes. As both she and her master, laid there immobolised and cowering in the blast of that light grenade, the man easily walked away and made an approach towards Seras.

"Ill see you again dearest Seras". He stated passing her as he walked off and disappeared.

Soon, slowly the light from the bomb dimmed and allowed visibility for both vampires. Seras rubbed her eyes and looked around her too see her master still lying on the ground completely still. Instictfully, she rushed to his side to aid him if need be.

"Master, master, master are you alright". She asked, worried for a while as soon no response came from him.

Before suddenly however, he snarled before extending his hand to grasp Seras by her throat and stand up as she gasped in fear at his wrathy.

"No I am not alright Seras, especially not after being so humiliated and insulted like that. By someone apparantly you know, older than you've known me, which explains why his face seems so familiar to me. Now tell me Seras, who is this person apparantly we both know, but you remember, so the next time I see him, ill ensure he ends up like a miserable little ghoul". Alucard visciously asked as he gripped Seras tightly in his grasp, so anger with his own defeat, he could barely notice and hear his fledglings pleas.

She gasped out and shut her eyes tightly, feeling the intense strength of her master and all his anger directed at her. Blood tears began to drip from the corners of her eyes as he continued to hold her there in his blind, furious state. It was only when he saw the blood tears drip from her eyes that Alucards mind snapped back to reality and his temper calmed down. He slowly descended Seras back down to the ground and released her from his hand, allowing her a few brief moments to catch her breath, heal and regain her composure.

"Thankyou". She stated as she sadly looked up at her master and rubbed her throat.

In response, Alucard sighed and sorrowfully looked away from his fledgling. Angry with the fact that he had let his temper and pride get the better of him and had taken it out on his own blood.

"Just answer my question Seras, who. is. he.". He asked as Seras looked away from her master in sadness, allowing the winds to blow around for a long moment, while they stood their in silence before she eventually spoke.

"A friend, someone whom I once knew, along time ago". She stated as Alucard listened intently and moved closer to her as she continued to stare down at the groud before her.

"Someone whom I betrayed". She said as Alucard noticed a blood tear streak its way down her cheek asshe hid her face away from him.

"His name... is Matthias Roxton Challenger". She whispered out before she fell to the ground and started to cry.

* * *

_**Return to Flashback**_

"What the fuck". Was the first word called out as both Charles and the assistant Astronaut who disappeared came too after falling unconscious during their ordeal.

Both men, grogily opened up their eyes, and sat up straight, feeling the sores they had suffered slowly go away. After a while, they both got back onto their feet, strecting themselves, before noticing a few changers in their environment. They were still inside a chamber, similar to the one they were originally in, but with a few key differences. For starters, there were now 4 massive statues of serpent-like creatures that were each situated on each corner of the chamber and facing diagonally into the room. Secondly, both me could almost instantly feel that the temperature around them had significantlly dropped to bellow freezing. Evident with the sight of several icicles and snow forming all around them, luckily they had their suites which partly insulated them. Finally, they noticed that all the other members of their group were missing, even the commander.

"Where the hell are we?". The assistant asked as he looked around them.

"And where the hell are all the others?". He asked, noticing their absence.

"I don't know". Charles stated, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling the cold air around them, take its icy toll.

As both men tried to warm themselves up and the temperature dropped, Charles walked around the room, noticing all the differences it had with the original one they were in was thus fascinated by it all. He turned his head to look at the Atom pentegra carving, but was surprised to notice the piece he had placed in the middle that represented the nucleus was missing. Confusion grasped his mind at what had just occured here, before he saw something that was placed right on the wall infront of him.

"That wasn't their before". Charles stated as his eyes looked on at a massive voilet glowing jewel that was imbedded within the stone walls infront of him.

Noticing it was purposefully placed there as there was heiroglyphics and other writtings surrounding the gem. Not paying much attention, the assistant took out his radio and tried to reestablish contact with the rest of the team.

"Captain Nicholas, this sergeant Duncan, come in, we've arrived at an unknown destination, respond over". He spoke into the radio but heard no response.

"Captain Nicholas, this sergeant Duncan, come in, we've arrived at an unknown destination, respond over". He called again, but once more, only heard static as a response.

As he continued in his attempts, Charles raised his hand up to touch the gem, before pulling his hand back as it suddenly glowed.

"What the". Duncan stated as he then noticed the gem and watched as it started to glow brighter and brighter.

The purple glowing, crystal-like object, continued to unleash its alluring glow, bascially calling to both men to approach it. Both men could'nt help themselves but continue staring at the jewel as it performed this. While Duncan held himself back, Charles simply continued making his approach to it. Stretching out his hand to touch it.

"Hey Charles, what do you think your doing". Duncan asked as Charles stood there, unmoving and unresponsive with his hand stretched out.

"Charles?". He asked again, just as Charles was about to touch it.

"Its, magnifice-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**". Was all he could say, for as he touched the gem, its glowing power suddenly unleashed static like energy that wrapped around and shocked him to the core.

Charles screamed out in pain as his hand held the gem in it. After a while, his hand released the object, before Charles himself fell to the ground as Duncan frantically rushed to his side.

"Jesus Christ, are you alright, should I get you some medical care?". Dncan asked as he looked down at Charles pained form as he lay weakly upon the ground.

Duncan started to panic as Charles continued to moan in pain. He frantically searched around the area he was in, looking for a sign of any sort of medical assistance. As he did, he then noticed the gem on the ground, continue to glow where it fell. Fear gripped him as he then went to grab hold of one of the large stone bricks and lifted it up in the air in preperation to try and crush the gem. Before he could release the brick, he suddenly felt a massive, painful intrusion in his chest. Looking down, he saw a hand that was thrusted into his back and was now impaled into him. The blood red coated appendage immediately paralysed Duncan before he coughed up blood and fell down to the ground dead. Once he fell, it was revealed that the hand that had impaled him, belonged to Charles, who now stood, towering over him, completely healed.

"Do not touch what does not belong to you". Charles said before reaching out and filling his hand with the radiance of the large crystals alluring glow.

The violet glowing light of the crystal grew and grew, enveloping Charles entire form. He smiled then as like he did with the orb before, he placed the gem in the middle of the map upon its point to once again complete the map of the Atom. Just like before, all the lines carvings lit up, glowing violet as Charles again stood upon its centre. This time however, the line markings edged into the ground light up everywhere, not just on the Atom carving. Soon the entire floor Challenger stood on was enveloped in the glowing light. However it still did not stop their, soon even the walls and statues that stood in the chamber area light up, glowing brightly as all the ice and snow that had frozen over the entire area then began melting away. It started to grow incredibly warm and feeling the powerful excilirating feeling the rooms magnifecint radiance was giving off, he then quickly removed his astronaut suite from his already sweating body. Once he had removed the top, he stood their shirtless as the 4 large serpent statues that lined the room, soon had their eyes glowing. The lit up like fire emblems, glowing like jewels from the pit of hell. Almost as if he knew what was going to happen, Charles lifted his hands into the air as the light intensity of each statues pair of eyes grew before each fired a beam of light straight at him.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**". He screamed out in fury and pain as he was shot from all 4 directions at once by the intense beam of light.

The lights continued to fire at him as he lifted his arms up into the air and roared out almost happily and smiled as he did. His long cascaded hair and unshaven beard blew in the warmth of the glow and his tanned skin sweated, feeling the heated and excillarinting feeling each blast of power gave his body.

Eventually, he collapsed to the ground, panting as if he had run for miles. As he layed their, slowly regaining his strength, the violet glowing lights that burned all around him and the map of the Atom he was upon soon dimmed and went out, leaving only the Violet gemstone infront of Charles glowing before him.

The gemstone continued to glow as he soon felt his strength return to him. He began chuckling to himself as he lifted his head up, revealing his eyes to be glowing the same violet glowing light the gem and the room were emulating. He laughed out loud as his eyes continued to glow _**and he could feel the power surging through him!**_

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Well, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter folks. The next one will be out soon, As you can see, im keeping the plot and main characters in the dark for this chapter, cause its the opening and I want to start it off by giving this first chapter a bit of mystery to hook you all with. I hope it worked and that your looking forward to seeing the next chapter, till then, please don't forget to fav and review this story if you have enjoyed it thus far. KEEP A LOOK TILL THE NEXT UPDATE FOLKS, SEE YA!_


End file.
